


Beep

by Lyco



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Beeping, Gen, Horrific beating, ICU, Laurel Lance - Freeform, Queen Family, Season 1, The Hood - Freeform, Tommy Merlyn - Freeform, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyco/pseuds/Lyco
Summary: The ICU Ward and the ever present beeping.





	Beep

**Disclaimer: Not entirely sure how a rather wonderful Lauriver video on Youtube inspired this but here ya go. Set about a month after the first season's Christmas episode.**

* * *

" _Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep._ " Came the ever present noise of the hospital equipment that was connected to one particular individual in Starling General's ICU Ward.

This individual had been there for nearly a week and had yet to even so much as move a finger to show a sign of life outside of what the equipment told anyone. " _Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep._ "

This lack of anything had greatly distressed those who knew him and had sparked a deep seated need to track down and greatly punish the one who had put the individual in the ICU. This individual you wonder? Why its none other then Oliver Queen himself. Who'd been believed dead for 5 years until being found on the island of Lian Yu in the North China Sea by Fishermen on a trawler. " _Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep._ "

Oliver had gone into action as the Hood the week before despite the fact he wasn't quite ready to do so mentally or physically. But there'd been no choice when a behemoth of a man that called himself 'Absalom'. He'd willingly allowed himself to be experimented on for years in order to become stronger, bigger, and nastier. His skin color was pitch black, his teeth like large sharp knives, and his nails had been replaced by the best made and damned sharp claws money and science could make. Absalom had appeared one evening in the news, causing an absolute riot as he tore through the downtown area. Causing many a death to occur thanks to his unnatural teeth and claws. " _Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep._ "

This had forced Oliver to step in as nothing the SCPD could do was effective. But even with his skill and willingness to do what most others couldn't or wouldn't, Oliver had been unable to stop the man made monster. " _Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep._ "

Absalom had beaten the archer senseless, even threw and slammed him around into walls, vehicles, and the ground itself. The man-monster had even ripped parts of Oliver's skin off his body and one of his last coherent thoughts being that he wasn't sure if that was worse then being thrown around and slammed into things or those things was worse then having his skinned ripped off. His family and friends were beyond horrified by the whole affair. More so then the fact that Oliver was in fact the Hood and had lied about it to all of them more than once. And though Lance had pretty much bordered on hatred where Queen and his Hooded persona was concerned, even he hadn't wanted this kind of thing to happen to him. It had taken Oliver's body guard, John Diggle, driving a truck right into the man-monster. " _Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep._ "

Which had sent Absalom into a 5 story building that partially collapsed on him. Though when the Police went to look for him, he'd somehow disappeared much to their's and the city's horror. As it meant he could possibly return somehow and terrorize them even more. The monster had even happily torn off Oliver's hood and ripped it in half as well before this had happened. " _Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep._ "

It had been a pure miracle that Oliver was even alive after all the Hell he'd been put through by horrifying man-monster. That he was barely conscious as they got him into an Ambulance had been nothing short of a miracle. Though heart breaking hearing the pained sounds from him as he was taken to it. And though he was a threat to his plans for the Glades, not even Malcolm would act against Oliver's weakened state. For only a coward would do such a thing and had dedicated his resources to finding the so called Absalom. Of course he was not the only one doing this as the Bratva, Helena as well despite her issues, Talia, ARGUS, and even John Constantine were also doing it as well through any means possible. Even Slade had chosen to get involved as he was highly displeased with the notion that some thing could possibly kill the Kid before he could fulfill his promise to him. " _Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep._ "

Unknown to any of them, the League of Assassins was even searching as Ra's personally found such a creation to be an abomination to Nature itself. And wanted whomever was responsible for it to be put to death so that they could not create another. Even allowing Sarab and Ta-er al-Sahfer to lead the way despite their personal feelings where Oliver Queen was concerned. The long lived man even considered the potential of bringing the archer to Nanda Parbat to heal him for a warrior of his caliber shouldn't be wasted. Especially when he could be recruited to his cause. " _Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep._ "

The Queen family, the Lances, and the Merlyns did their best to ignore all the questions that came their way by the Media and various others. Of course they were damned surprised by some of the people, such as Tatsu Yamashiro and Mei Gulong, that had shown up to check in on him that Oliver apparently knew during his time away when believed dead. Giving them even more questions than answers much to their dislike. Even Samantha with young William had shown up, even if it was only to show their support in the crowd of supporters outside of the hospital. Which was surprisingly large given the fact that a lot of Oliver's methods as the Hood had been quite violent and fatal. " _Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep._ "

Oliver's condition had left little doubt in many a medical professional's mind that he would even survive. As even if he did somehow do so, his broken body would never be able to fully heal and he'd more than likely be completely paralyzed for the rest of his life. That particular belief had left not only Moira and Thea utterly heartbroken, but Laurel and Tommy as well. Even driving the two to decide to train themselves so that perhaps they could fight against the evils of the city as Oliver had done with John Diggle helping them despite his reservations about it. Though perhaps with less violent methods than the ones Oliver had used. And they weren't the only ones who would do so as well as Ted Grant would make his return to being a vigilante and Rene Ramirez and Adrian Chase would become vigilantes and fight back in their own ways to honor Oliver Queen. " _Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep._ "

One young lady would even manage to get ahold of Oliver's hood, repair it, and personally give it to the grieving Queen family. An act the ladies greatly appreciated as well for that matter and no one in the Police Force, Lance especially, had the willingness to take it from them due to it being evidence. Only time would tell if Oliver Queen would ever awaken again.

" _Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep._ "

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well, that happened. And if you have a problem with the fact that I had Laurel and Tommy end up doing what they did, oh well.**


End file.
